Allure
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: There's something about their meeting, and the way the attraction fizzes out so easily- like some prologue of a forgotten tragedy. Kogami never felt it- the desire to kill, before he met him. The only man that spurs something like life inside him. Kogami x Makishima
1. Chapter 1

There was a time, when the both of them meet- and attraction fizzles, like the prologue of a tragedy. If only they had met in a different situation, they might have been friends, and perhaps more. Makishima x Kogami

* * *

Sticking the cigarette between his fingers, Kogami looked upwards at the sky- the sky which is so black and without stars. Taking a breath of smoke, he watched as the smoke travels to the sky, wondering how fast they would disappear- sparsely remembering about brownian motion and those theories which he had learned in the school. Touching the cold metal rails of a random street- the way it jolts up to his bone with a creeping sensation- making him feel more alive, he had went out of his car to take a breath, his work as an inspector was trying. And the Sybil system- the system that had been so infuriatingly condemning- it was the system he was serving under right now.

It was a miracle that till now, he had a clear hue. He had thought that maybe it was due to him not giving a damn about anything- he wasn't sure he had even the motivation to commit a crime. Yes, a state of apathy, maybe that's the higher state that Sybil had wanted to create.

A light set of footsteps approaches him as a man's shadow imposed on his own- furtive and silent in their clandestine night. Kogami had not seen him coming.

Rising his eyebrow in annoyance, he wonders it was Gino, who had come and remind him not to brood on his own. Except it was not Gino. The man before him was pale-skinned, with silver hair so translucent it almost seemed to illuminate in contrast to the darkness of the night. The man had something odd around him- there was some quality that stills people, and Kogami wasn't usually the kind of people who gets stilled by people; at first, he thought it was some defense mechanism of his- in response to a threat- that had led him to let a frown dislodge itself to his lips. That wasn't exactly reasonable.

But he couldn't exactly help it.

He thinks that the man in front of him had a presumptuous smile, a manner so sleek that he couldn't help but feel offended. Because he was not something you encounter everyday, when you walk on the street and watch people live their lives as content as a sheep being led by a nameless shepherd, safe and tugged in the blanket of safety. This man- almost an anomaly, did not seem to assume that same contentment he had come to expect in people- instead there was something resembling a raw, inert violence in the way the golden eyes flickered towards him.

This is the force of a living person.

Then the man spoke. His voice soft and flowing in an undulating motion, it was almost like hearing a poet speak- a prophet with the silver tongue. And the words weren't what you would hear from a normal person. Some part of his chest felt something akin to fear- almost like a warning sign, and he finds himself searching for his pocket- now emptied of the desired dominator. No. In this area one couldn't find a criminal looking abroad, in fact- there's a scanner around here, yes, right there in the lampstand near the road. But.

"Yes, habit is truly a powerful thing. Humans are conditioned, and by being conditioned they are accustomed to something, and they began to expect something too ordinary- except that they did not realize the existence of something that is simply out of the box. Sybil System took advantage of habits, human habits- but they also shut down something that is inherently important in human, the necessity which we simply couldn't leave, that's our survival instincts. Nowadays, men are far too accustomed with peace. And that peace had come with a price."

"Are you questioning the system?" Shinya said, his voice coming out almost like a growl. He knew that his instincts were invigorated by this man's presence; almost like a prey by its predator.

"You're an inspector. Everyday- daily, you see people offed. I wonder if that created a distorted sense of reality in your mind, maybe it makes you even less aware. Death being so close and yet so distant at the same time. Did you feel a surge of pleasure as you see the blood gushing through human's brains?"

The man had walked closer to Kogami, he seem to violate his sense of personal space. But looking at the man, he seemed to violate every single law in existence. Kogami stopped breathing when he felt a sudden thump against his chest, a finger touching his chest. And for a second, he felt it. The fear of death. The fear of having your heart gauged out and the uncertainty of being alive. He wished he was trembling, but no- like his pain register, he only felt numb, waiting for the executor to claim his life.

"Under what precept are you sure that you're alive? Is it because your heart is beating? Is it because you are currently breathing?"

Kogami had touched the hand which was feeling the beating of his chest. He pressed it with pressure- and for the first time he felt it. The desire to kill someone. To attack someone, the desire to survive.

He seethed, baring his teeth. "What the fuck do you want? Who the hell are you?"

"You are a genius. You score higher than the average person." There was something in the way the man was so amused when he said something that clearly doesn't answer his question- but there was also something like condescension when he stared- without any restraint right to his eyes. "I simply want an intellectual discussion with someone who would be able to comprehend my views."

Kogami would usually respond with apathy. He always did. He isn't that prone to emotions but something about this man in front of him seemed to make him ignorant to reasons. He hated the man with every fiber of his being.

Later, he would try to contemplate on why he might have hated so much- but he prefer not to do it now.

"Your hue. You seem to resemble someone with a dirty hue." Kogami said.

He disliked it when the other man laughed, even his laugh sounds oddly derisive and yet still with a musical note. "What, and kill me with your dominator?" He pointed to the scanner. "Is this thing malfunctioning? Or do you distrust everything but your dominator that much? Alas. My hue is pure white."

He waved a finger and let its tip graze Kogami's cheek, seem to relish a kind of pleasure when he saw the other's indignant response- a shade of red shading the furious face.

"I am interested in you. You excite me, Kogami Shinya." He said, smiling mournfully, the eyes having a hint of pity. "Maybe this is not the right time though. We'll meet again, don't you worry."

As the other man turned his heel to leave, Kogami didn't know what odd impulses led him to grab the other man's lank arms, he pushed the other man close- and their face was close and their breath almost fusing to each other.

"Your name." Was the only intelligible thing that could come out of Kogami's lips.

"Makishima. Makishima Shogo." The voice that replies him was earnest, and he thought he saw a flicker emotions changing in the golden orbs. It reminds him of a white tiger's gaze. The one in the movies. After, looking at him for a while-Makishima rested his head on Shinya's chest- his arms still on the other's iron grip and let out a small, satisfied chuckle.

"You really do surprise me, Shinya."

The next thing he remembers is the hot sensation on his mouth as the other kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I need a beta reader. Anyone wants to be my beta reader?

* * *

Kogami ran, sweat running down his body, his legs running to catch the criminal. Dominator set in his hand, he pointed it to the running escapee.

(Criminal coefficient:873. Dominator activated. Lethal Eliminator.)

One shot. And the brain burst- the juicy grapes of neurones flowing and scattered to the muddied ground, and a life taken.

He no longer felt the burst of emotion- no regret, no remorse -nothing, not even the exhilaration of a desire of violence. Its almost like he was already merging with the system himself, a robotic system where collective unconscious are heavily valued. He pushed the trigger- because it was his job, because he wants to protect the system- and all he felt was apathy.

Its a daily job. But he knew he had to stick at this job, because the Sybil System had assessed that he has high qualifications of it.

For some reason, that puts him in unease.

* * *

When the job was done, he walked his way to his apartment. Yet what he spotted in the middle of the road- covered by the nightly shadows of the tree was Makishima Shogo- the stranger he had met just a couple days ago- looking ethereal amidst the droll reality of the park.

This was the second time they had met. And Kogami already felt his blood boiling and his chest tightening- he clenched his teeth. The man did not smile, he just looked at Shinya, with that intense gaze of his- as if he can penetrate his mind, and see his insides. What may seem like amazing powers of observations and perception of a higher level of intellect irritates him. Because Makishima pushes him from the levels of apathy, and pushes him to a level in which its dangerous for him to have. The last time he met Makishima, it has increased his crime coefficient greatly. All he know is to shut the thought of him away.

"Kogami Shinya." The man called him, and for a second he could see Makishima's lips tensing.

"Makishima Shogo." Kogami knew it, they would meet again. It was almost like a gut feeling, something akin to fate, even though he dislike the concept ardently. He even hates the fact that he had remembered, thought and pondered about the existence of the man more than he usually should. Even more than what he would like to admit.

Makishima walked closer to him, a small smile gracing his lips. He seems less pretentious this time, but the strength of his eyes had not diminished. Instead it was strengthened of the fact that it was so dark and his light eyes seem to glow. "I had not expected to meet you here." It was said casually, so casually that Kogami finds it hard to believe the other man's words.

Makishima's fingers touched Kogami's shoulder, he places it there gently, presses it and its weight was unbelievably heavy- almost making Kogami hiss out in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded angrily, slapping Makishima's hand away.

Makishima's eyes widened, as if he just realized what he was doing, but his calm facade returns immediately. "I'm sorry, I just want to feel a bit... at home, seeing you was like seeing a familiar."

Kogami wanted to walk away, and leave this nutcase alone. But he finds out that he couldn't. Something was keeping his feet in the ground, some forces he couldn't comprehend.

"Even though we just met once?" Kogami let his voice out disbelievingly, and it came out hoarse and strange and stretching. He was tired, after all.

Tired of what? Maybe of being alive and yet not feeling alive.

Makishima smiled, his gaze becoming more and more distant. "I feel like I've known you forever." His voice was subdued, and sounded slightly gentle.

Kogami wanted to reply- me too, but resist the words from coming out from his lips. That would be like surrendering, surrendering to something he can't even name. He wanted to shook this man in front of him- for no reason at all, maybe beg him to stop being so oddly different. He's tired of different people- and he didn't want people to mess with his life. He's content with his life. And he didn't want more emotional baggage.

He didn't even like the guy. He didn't know why he ended up inviting the stranger to his apartment.

* * *

Makishima had an appraising look as he entered Kogami's apartment. If he was surprised at the invitation, he didn't show it the slightest.

Kogami watched him as he sat at his sofa, folding his legs and looking slightly relaxed, and noticed that something was slightly out of place with the guy, he looks a bit tensed, something Kogami knew he wouldn't see the last time he met. He wondered what had happened, but decided that he didn't need to know.

"Makishi-" He has a right to demand, but his voice was cut out when Makishima kissed him again- his movement was so fast, and he was pinning Kogami's head to the sofa.

Makishima lets out a small sigh when their lips parted, both of them panting for air and desperately trying to lock into each other's eyes. Searching for something they would never dare to admit. Makishima let his cold fingers linger on Kogami's cheek, tracing soft strokes that freezes his skin. "Its Shogo, Shinya."

Without thinking, Kogami lets his fingers move to Makishima's cold hands. And puts it to his lips, savoring its coldness. "Your fingers are so cold." He murmured fondly, and in a second, he realized what he was doing, and it was too late to regret when he started licking Makishima's fingers, earning a soft moan from the other man.

He immediately remembered that he hates the man, when Makishima planted his face on his chest, as if he was tired. Almost like he always had belonged there.

"I hate the world. Its no longer the world I once envisioned." Makishima muttered. "I wanted them to be free- to express what they want to express, because that's what makes them who they are- and that makes them interesting. Is it too much to long for an everyday world where people do everyday stuffs?" He sounds oddly weary as Kogami finds his hands softly trailing circles on his back- his expression melting to an uncharacteristic gentle expression- as if this is how it was meant to be and no one could ever change that.

A derisive laughter escaped Makishima's lips, as if he had betrayed too much, and said too much. The laughter was a desperate cry of denial.

"Aristophanes once offered a story dealing with human nature and the human condition. Human beings were once spherical, with eight limbs like an octopus , four arms and four legs, one head with two faces and four ears and two sets of genitals, male or female, or both, so that they were any one of three kinds: male-male, male-female, and female-female. One day they offended the gods and to punish them Zeus cut them in half, scattering the two severed halves in opposite directions. Since that day, we are always searching for our other half. When a half meets its other half, each is overcome by Eros and each delights in being with the other. The reason for this is not, or at least not merely, a desire for sexual intercourse: on the contrary, the soul of each wishes for something it cannot put into words. Lovers desire to live a common life and die a common death, to become One again, in a complete and lasting union. The reason for this is our ancient nature: we were once a unified Whole. 'Eros' Aristophanes tells us, 'Is the desire and pursuit of Wholeness'."

Makishima gazed at Kogami's eyes, a flicker of blue and purple coagulating in whole- the eyes gazing him with desire, love and hatred- all blurring in indefinite lines. "I can't help but think you're born for my own sake, Shinya."

"How conceited of you." Kogami mutters absently. "I hate you, you know."

"I'm not surprised." Makishima said, pushing him violently to the sofa- ripping away from the lazy embrace, his fingers hard on his chest- the danger jolting him alert, like a wake up call- his eyes was glinting viciously- if he was hurt, he was expressing it through a cold kind of malice. "Humans have defense mechanisms, and heightened animalistic instincts- no matter how they're conditioned to peace. When their subconscious sense a threat, their conscious would scream danger. Its how we humans have survived till now- despite the dangers of extinction."

"You want to kill me, because you know my existence perturbed every sense- every single law you know. Because I am your shadow, some part of yourself that you wouldn't want to admit. I am dangerous, and I am bad for you but you can't help but desire me. Because I'm a part of you- one you've tried so desperately to reject. I'm born for your sake, Shinya." The last words had a tinge of loneliness in it.

Kogami wanted to say something- but each words were true. He was afraid of Makishima because he knew they were too similar, and that he didn't want to admit a side so dark could exist in himself. That would mean going against every values he got, every principle he had held.

Makishima lets out a small sigh before using the sofa to balance his body, he was getting ready to leave. "I suppose we can't have everything in this world." And for a second, Kogami saw Makishima had turned human, and saw the weariness behind that calm facade. He was the man doomed to never take a rest, and each blink was to be taken with careful and deliberate consideration.

He can't let that shoulder walk away from his sight.

So he did what he could do.

Hold it tight. Keep him close.


	3. Chapter 3

Kogami Shinya's eyes flickered with feigned disinterest as Makishima Shogo stepped out of his room to the living room where he was sitting and sipping his coffee- dressed in Kogami's shirt- it look out of place, almost funny in its discrepancy, it was morning- in his condo- light had done their infiltration well. To say that the other man was a usual eccentric would be a great understatement. Makishima moved around his house with a sense of self-propriety, something about his movement infuriates Kogami- yet he can't help but admire the man's ability to simply don't give a fuck- for him, society and the world. A brave man went to the path where solitude lies, they say. He wonders if he was one of them; but he knew Makishima was and is. Maybe that would explain the jealousy that shot him with anger.

"Fuck you." Kogami spat.

Makishima looked at him, half in amusement and half in an analytical manner- not a trace of hurt is shown in his face. "I thought we had done that far more times last night." He said the world lightly- in a slightly mocking tone, sipping the coffee he had made by himself.

Blood rising to burn his face, Kogami averted his eyes, his teeth gritted. "We did not." They did not. But the fact still stands, that he slept, not relinquishing his hold on Makishima's wrist, maybe Makishima was trying to remind him of that.

"Freud would think different." Makishima noted, without affectation- after letting out a soft noise which suspiciously sounds like a laugh, walking to the window, putting his fingers to touch the window, covered with fresh dew- a pleasant coldness seeping through his skin.

Makishima seems to be waiting for something. Kogami felt oddly perturbed. "What are you looking at?"

An angelic smile flitted across the pale face, "Jealous?"

"In your dreams." He growled, standing up, he went against Makishima- who looks as if he's waiting for him now, again the primal urge appears again- its like a buzzing sound compelling him to sin against the system- Makishima only looked at him- bemusement dancing inside the golden, fizzing orbs- there was an odd sort of challenge, lurking to lure him out. Kogami felt the urge of pushing the man down, yet he pushed only the space between where Makishima stands- effectively trapping him. "I will not lose, Makishima." He was asserting defiance, reverting to last name base.

Laughing, Makishima lets his fingers climb against Kogami's dark hair, running through it affectionately. "I'm not aware its a game, Shinya."

"Everything is with you." Kogami said, grazing their nose forcefully to each other- till their tips are touching. "Everything about you... betrays reason. It makes me lose my control."

Makishima lets out a soft yelp of a moan as Kogami suddenly decreases the distance in which their bodies stand, he could feel Kogami's crotch touching his, as if tempting to compete which one could have been harder- its exhilarating, and his mouth responds amiably when Kogami's tongue begged entrance into his cavity. Kogami wanted Makishima desperately, he loved that shocked expression that robbed the other man from his pedestal. Makishima Shogo, never in his life, was ever dominated by another person.

"Shin- god." Makishima snarled, his face a complete mess of plea, desire and pleasure, when Kogami kisses his neck, throwing small kisses.

When Kogami speaks, he felt like he's not being himself. "Blasphemy so fast, Shogo?" He felt as if he'll lose control but he know he won't be the only one, he won't let this man go. Makishima was oddly obedient when Kogami is undressing him, but they were interrupted by a sudden noise.

An explosion.


End file.
